Princess sallys fun
by blazergod200
Summary: here you go


Sally s Fun

By

Gavin Alhaus

This is a Sonic tale, the naughty kind. All Characters are based on characters create  
S  
Service and Games (SEGA) Inc. and on charrs crs created by Archie Comic Publications,  
Inc. Any other original characters not owned by the above mentioned companies are  
property of the author, me.

This is NOT intended to be viewed by anyone who is under the legal age for viewing  
sexually explicit materials in thier location, this means you. Your not fooling anyone.

Author's note: Welcome, welcome freinds to Naught Knothole. This is my first attempt  
at one of theses stories and if there is any other plot line you find in this story other than  
the obvious one, sex, then I did a great job writting this. If all goes well, there may be  
more:)

And here we go...

It was another early evening in Knothole. Sonic and Tails were out for a night  
patrol, leaving Sally with nothing to do. As she strolled the darkening walkways, a few  
freedom fighters out in the cool early evening air. Sally found herselnderndering right  
toward Bunnie s door. She stopped outside the door, smiling as she placing her paw on  
the hardwood door. She couldn t help remembering the passion she shared with her  
friend a few nights back.  
Sally had been lonely and in need of a friend to cuddle. She went to see Bunnie  
that night. Sally was wearing her blue vest, her short red brow hair was brushed back.  
She turned the corner leading to Bunnie s hut and found Bunnie. Bunnie was wearing  
her one pieccra cra bodysuit that always made Sally s heart skip a beat! Bunnie had a  
lithe, firm body, her breasts were probably large B-cups and she had a very sexy butt.  
Sally smiled and waved to her friend.  
Hi Bunnie, how are ya?  
Good, ya ll?  
I m fine.  
Glad to hear it Sally girl. Whatchang ong out this time of night?  
I was sort of hoping to run into you.  
Really, why?  
Well, Sonic and Tails are off running around making trouble and I was hoping  
for a friend to talk to.  
I hear ya, that sugar hog may be cute, but he is trouble.  
Well, I think he thinks he is the only one who intrestes me, but to tell you the  
truth...um...  
What Sally girl?  
Well, promise you won t laugh.  
Sure.  
Um...well, I think you are much cuter. Oh, I can t belive I just said that out  
loud! , Sally blushed as she blurted that out.  
Ya think I m cute?  
Um...well yes.  
I think ya ll cute too, Sally girl.  
They continued to chat as they walked, each noticing sligslight bounce and sway of the  
other s breasts, but trying not to be noticed. Bunnie couldn t help but notice that Sally s  
firm round large B-cups peeked out from under her vest. They ended up at Bunnie s hut.  
Bunnie got them some drinks and they sat on the couch. As they chatted, the smell of  
their musk, generated by mutual pent up feelings, began to permeate the air. Sally looked  
to Bunnie, who looked back. Sally loved her friend, even with her metal arm and legs.  
They moved slowly toward each other, reaching out to place a soft pn thn the other s  
cheek. Eyes closed as they slid into a gentle shy kiss. Sally s heart was racing, she had  
dreamed of this for soo long! Bunnie had fantasized about being with her friend, but to  
kiss her! As they kissed, they slid into each other s arms, bodies pressed together,  
trembling and eager. Paws caressed ears and necks, the kiss broke theythey looked into  
each other s eyes. blushing. Sally kissed Bunnie s neck and left shoulder, Bunnie  
returned the favor, ing ing at Sally s ears. Sally blushed as Bunnie reached out and  
opened her vest, her paws lightly petting the firm round breasts. Sally gasped, arching  
her back and trembling as the soft paw and metal paw caressed her with equal tenderness.  
Bunnie rolled Sally s firm breasts, rolling her nipples with her metal fingers, Sally  
blushed, moaning and whimpering.  
Oh, Oh MY!  
Sally girl...  
Bunnie slowly leaned down to kiss her neck as Sally looked longingly at the cleavage of  
Bunnie s breasts. Bunnie nodded, Sally shyly tugged down the top of Bunnie s outfit,  
gasping at the sight of her friend s breasts! They were huge, large C-cups that seemed to  
need Sally, to beg for her touch. Bunnie nodded again and Sally s trembling paws  
reached up, she placed her palms on the ends of the breasts, feeling her friend gasp and  
moan softly. Sally rolled them, the soft furred mounds felt soo good in her paws as she  
gasped and moaned at Bunnie s feathery touch. They slipped to their knees then onto the  
floor, Sally laying back as Bunnie laid on top of her, Sally s legs wrapped around  
Bunnie s waist as their breasts were pressed together. Bunnie s arms supported her  
weight as they kissed, a long deep loving kiss, Sally s paws caressing the trembling  
Bunnie, one sliding down to her lycra covered buns, caressing the pert firm outline of  
them, the other up her back and across to her metal shoulder. They separated long  
enough for Bunnie to strip off her outfit. Bunnie had brown fur with lighter almost cream  
colored fur running down her neck and the front of her body. The lighter fur colored her  
breasts. Sally s fur was a similar coloration, but the brown was darker. They looked at  
each others bodies, taking the sites they had dreamed of before rising up and sliding  
against each other, returning to pet each other s breasts, Bunnie s larger breasts were  
capped by dark brown nipples, Sally s smaller B-cups were capped by light brown  
nipples. The kissed each other lightly, rolling each other s breasts as they looked into  
each other s eyes lovingly. As they caressed each other, they shyly pressed a thigh  
between the other s legs. Sally jerked and gasped as Bunnie s smooth cool metal thigh  
pressed against her warm cunny.  
OH!  
They slowly ground against each other s thigh, Sally arching her back and moaning as  
Bunnie bent down and licked her nipples in slow circles, massaging her cute butt, while  
Sally gripped Bunnie s tight bubble butt. Bunnie took a mouthful of Sally s breast,  
sucking lightly, making Sally whimper softly. Sally gripped Bunnie s buns, massaging  
them to make her arch her back, letting her go down on Bunnie s breasts, taking as much  
of Bunnie s breast as she could into her mouth, her tongue swirling the nipple, making  
the horny bunny moan and gasp. They slowly slid to the hard floor again, Bunnie on top  
as they kissed, rubbing each o s b s breasts, thighs rubbing each other s sex as they  
confessed their hidden love for each other.  
I have always wanted to be with you, Bunnie.  
Me too. I love ya Sally.  
I love you Bunnie.  
Sally rolled them over, to be on top. Bunnie smiled, giggling asly sly slowly slown own  
her body. Sally kissing her way down her best friend s tight sexy body, nibbling and  
licking her neck lovingly, kissing her softly he she slid further, stopping to play with her  
breasts. Sally was captivated by the large firm round breasts, rolling and squeezing them,  
making Bunnie moan and chirr. Sally took a mouthful again, sucking and tonguing the  
nipple, pulling back to nibble it lightly. Bunnie jerked and arched her back, panting as  
she whimpered her love. Sally blushed, sliding down to shyly lap up the bunny honey  
dripping from Bunnie s sex, making her jerk and tremble. Sally spread her friend s metal  
legs, lifting them over her shoulders as her cute little tongue shyly lapped around the  
damp musky bunny cunny. Sally blushed as she tasted her best friend s cunny, a heavy  
sweet taste she was in love with! She slide her fingers across the edges of the cunny, and  
the tight bunny butt too! Bunnie moaned and jerked, giving Sally clues to her sensitive  
spots, like right under her tail! Sally experimentally slipped a finger into Bunnie,  
watching her jerk and writhe as she fingered her, lightly at first. Sally giggled, shyly  
lapping at the swollen bunny button, and licking the edges of the damp sex, blushing as  
Bunnie cried out her name, loving her! Bunnie could feel the fingertip caressing her  
insides, rng hng her lightly, lovingly. Bunnie cried out, pushing at Sally s tongue and  
finger, begging her to fuck her! Sally rubbed her finger in slow circles, feeling Bunnie  
tremble as tremors of pleasure washed over her, she pulled her finger out, licked it clean  
and drove two fingers into her best friend and fingered her hard and fast. Bunnie came  
off the floor, crying out, jerking and writhing wildly! Sally pressed her lips to Bunnie s  
button, sucking and pulling back to lap at it, then sucking again, feeling her push at her,  
humping at the pumping fingers! Bunnie cried out, screaming as she came and came on  
Sally s paws, rising up off the floor, pushing her hips at Sally! Sally kept pumping her  
fingers, lapping up the cream as Bunnie hit another orgasm, collapsing and panting  
heavily. Bunnie looked down her body as she came down, smiling at Sally, who grinned,  
licking up the dripping bunny honey, cleaning her fingers. Sally crawled up Bunnie s  
body, kissing her, a long lingering loving kiss. Bunnie pressed Sally to her, their breasts  
rubbing lightly as she caressed her back, Sally licking at her ears, nibbling the tips.  
That was great sugarfur.  
It was, but I want you to touch me.  
No problem Sally girl, I wanted this for soo long!  
Me too...  
Bunnie rolled them over, smiling as she slid down to lick at Sally s nipples. Sally  
moaned and caressed Bunnie s ears. Bunnie took a mouthful of breast, her metal paw  
rolling the other one, making Sally gasp and squeal as Bunnie nibbled her nipple,  
tweaking the other one. Bunnie slowly kissed her way down Sally s body, slowly  
lapping at the edges of her sex, making Sally rise up, pushing her hips up. Bunnie s long  
bunny tongue snaked out, slipping in enough to taste just inside Sally, who was shaking  
and whimpering happily! Bunnie pressed her muzzle against Sally, snaking her tongue in  
as deep as she could, Sally came up off the floor, screaming at the top of her lungs!  
Bunnie licked and worked her tongue every way she coul Sal Sally, driving her wild,  
making her whimper and squeal for satisfaction. She kept Sally on the edge of orgasm,  
then pulled back and rubbed her metal fingers against the swollen needy cunny. Sally  
squealed and pushed at the cool hard fingers, Bunnie grinned, lapping at Sally s button as  
she plunged two fingers in to her, delighting as Sally screamed her name, cumming right  
into her mouth! Bunnie lapped up the juices that had flowed past her fingers, pumping  
the hard cool fingers into her friend, making her scream and squeal as wave after wave of  
pleasure washed over her! Bunnie smiled, licking up what she honey she rubbed on h fin fingers. As Sally calmed down, they moved into each other s arms, cuddling. They  
smiled and kissed each other lightly.  
So what s next sugarfur?  
Mmm, don t know, never done this before, you?  
Not ly, ly, but dreamed about doin this with ya alot.  
Me too, but what do we do now?  
Bunnie snuck over to her dresser and pulled out a book. Sally blushed when she opened  
it. It showed females making love!  
Um...maybe this Sally girl. , Bunnie smiled, blushing.  
Sally looked at the offered picture, a pair of females, one on top of the other, with their  
faces in each other s sex. Sally smiled and laid back, spreading her legs as Bunnie laid  
across her, careful not to hurt her with her legs. They began to shyly lap at each other s  
cunny, Sally s paws caressing Bunnie s pert buns. Bunnie surprised Sally again, her very  
long agile tongue lapped up and down Sally s dripping cunny, making her moan and  
gasp, jerking under Bunnie, who cooed and yelped as Sally s cute pink tongue caressed  
her swollen sex lightly, flickinre are and there!  
Oh Sally!  
Bunnie!  
Bunnie ran her metal fingers across Sally s cunny, Sally gasped as she pushed her hips  
up, latching her lips onto Bunnie s button, making her cry out and slide her very long  
tongue into Sally s dripping sex. Sally screamed, burying her muzzle into Bunnie s sex,  
making the hot and horny bunny yelp and chirr as her tongue slipped inside, flicking  
around wildly, pistoning like a little shaft as Sally delved into her best friend s tasty sex.  
They trembled and jerked, Bunnie s muzzle pushed into Sally! They licked and caressed  
each other, licking as far as their tongues could reach, Sally pulled back, screaming as  
Bunnie s tongue caressed her cervix! Bunnie pulled her tongue out, pumping her metal  
fingers into Sally, who cried out, pushing up against the fingers, plunging two into  
Bunnie! They fingered each other, sucking on each other s clit, Sally playfully patting  
Bunnie s pbunsbuns. They began to finger each other wildly, licking and slipping their  
tongues in with their fingers till they rose up and crashed into screaming orgasm, bodies  
jerking wildly!  
AAAHHHHAAAA SAAAALLLYYYYY!  
BUUUUUNNNNNIIIIIEEEEEEEE AAAAHHHAAAAA!  
They collapsed, trembling and jerking as post orgasmic tremors passed through them.  
They kept lightly pumping their fingers into each other, lapping at the dripping soaked  
cunnys, jerking as another orgasm washed over them! They made it to Bunnie s bed to  
rest for a while, licking each other s muzzle clean before falling into a contented rest,  
happy and very much satisfied with the evening s events. They cuddled up, wrapping  
arms and legs around each other, falling into a deep deep sleep. Sally woke in Bunnie s  
arms, the partially robotizied bunny had a contented look on her face. Sally lay with her  
till she woke.  
It wasn t a dream... , Bunnie sighed as Sally bent down to kiss her.  
No, my sweet Bunnie, it was the beginning...  
Oh Sally girl...  
Oh Bunnie love...  
They fell into a deep kiss, breaking it only when Bunnie s sharp ears picked up Sonic s  
calls for Sally. They showered and dressed, kissing once more before heading out to face  
the world.  
Sally blushed, the mere thought made her wet with need! She knocked, not sure  
Bunnie was home. The door swung open and there was Bunnie, dressed in a loosely tied,horthort silk robe. Bunnie hugged her best friend, leading her in. It was not an usual sight  
to see Sally and Bunnie hug, every freedom fighter knew they were best friends. Once  
the door closed, Bunnie leaned against it, the hug growing tighter as they kissed each  
other warmly, tongues darting about in each other s mouths. Sally broke the kiss,  
caressing Bunnie s ears.  
I m glad your home.  
Me too Sally girl. What else were ya hoping for? , Bunnie smiled.  
Sally tugged a bit on her robe.  
Did I wake you?  
Nah, just got outa the shower. Wanna drink?  
Sure.  
Bunnie went into her kitchen, gathering a pair of lightly spiced drinks and joined Sally on  
the couch.  
What can I do for ya Sally girl?  
Bunnie, you know I love you, dearly.  
Yeah, I love ya to.  
Bunnie, I want you to move in with me, Sonic has his own room now. I want  
you near me all the time!  
Oh Sally girl! , Bunnie cried, pulling Sally into her arms and kissing her  
lovingly. Sally s eyes closed as her tounge sought out Bunnie s, she suddenly broke the  
kiss.  
Better lock the door, don t want anyone walking in on us.  
Mmm, right... , Bunnie giggled.  
Bunnie headed over, slipped the simple lock in place, turning to find her arms full of  
Sally suddenly! Sally and Bunnie fell into each other s arms, they kissed each other with  
a need only they could satisfy. Sally cooed as Bunnie rubbed her back, pushing her  
muzzle into her vest, her tongue snaking out to lap at her partial covered cleavage. Sally  
massaged Bunnie s neck and shoulders as Bunnie slipped her vest off, trying not to rip it  
off her. Sally s B-cups were uncovered and ready for caresses.  
I forgot how much I love ya!  
Bunnie kissed Sally, one paw caressing her ears, the other rolling a breast, Sally was  
rubbing Bunnie s neck, her free paw tugging open her robe to let her firm full mounds  
roll out, her fingers lightly caressing the trembling mounds, dancing across the pert  
nipples as the pair moaned softly into the long lingering kiss. Bunnie broke the kiss,  
lapping down Sally s neck, making her coo and tremble as her paws rolled Bunnie s  
breasts. Sally rolled them lightly, squeezing them lovingly as she thumbed the pert  
nipples. Bunnie moaned softly, she loved Sally s shy caresses, taking a pert nipple into  
her mouth and suckling like a hungry kit! Sallyped ped and moaned, stroking Bunnie s  
long ears as she whispered her love for her. Bunnie drank deeply, noting that Sally s  
milk was sweet and had a very pleasant aftertaste. Sally trembled at feeling Bunnie  
nursing from her, Bunnie s metal paw rolling Sally s other breast lightly. Bunnie pulled  
away long enough to kiss Sally lightly, her paws undoing the seals on her body suit and  
letting it slid to the floor, Sally delighting in the sight of her lover. Sally held out her  
arms, blushing as her love slid into them, kissing her, one paw rubbing her ears, the other  
lightly stroking the edges of her damp sex. Sally trembled and cooed softly, clinging to  
Bunnie kissing her lovingly as she shuddered and jerked. Bunnie guided her to the  
couch, lapping at Sally s breast, suckling lightly as she lightly ran her cool metal fingers  
around the edge of Sally s labia, massaging it, spreading it lightly. She delighted in the  
whines and gasps and coos the horny princess made. Sally caressed her love bunny s  
muzzle, feeling her lap lightly at her nipple, urging Bunnie to go down on her, she missed  
her tongue and muzzle in her. Bunnie smiled, kissing her love, lapping her way down,  
pressing her nose to her clit, making her jerk lightly. Sally draped her right leg around  
Bunnie s shoulders as Bunnie laid her head on Sally s thigh, her fingertips lightly  
caressing the edges of the damp mound. Sally cooed softly, reaching to caress Bunnie s  
ears, smiling softly at her.  
I love ya soo, ya ll soo are beautiful and I want to be with ya ll always. , Bunnie  
sighed.  
There is nothing I want more, my sweet bunny love.  
Bunnie kissed Sally s cunny lightly, making her squee and tremble. Bunnie got an sexy  
grin on her muzzle and placed a series of soft feathery kisses long the edge of Sally s  
cunny, making her shudder and moan, squirming. Her breasts rose and fell swiftly with  
her panting breath!  
Naughty Bunnie!  
You Bet!  
Bunnie s sexy grin broadened as she licked her muzzle, tu her her head and pressed her  
lips to Sally s cunny in a long loving kiss! Sally s eyes got wide, she gasped and arched  
her back, eyes closing in ecstasy! Bunnie held the kiss, eyes watching Sally s breasts  
shimmy and bounce lightly. Bunnie spread her muzzle lightly, letting her tongue slip out  
a bit, the tip rubbing just inside the trembling Sally cunny. Sally jerked, digging her  
claws into the couch, arching her hips, her slim foot sliding around to attempt to  
caressing Bunnie s breasts, making her moan against Sally, vibrating the dripping  
princess more! Sally squealed loudly, arching her back, her breasts shaking wildly!  
Bunnie slipped her tongue slowly into Sally, French kissing the sweet cunny, delighting  
in the sweet honey. Sally went nuts, bouncing against the couch, squealing and squeeing  
loudly. Bunnie suddenly slipped her tongue out of Sally, letting her calm down.  
Not yet, sweet Sally, not yet  
Bunnie slipped onto the couch, snuggling the trembling Sally.  
I want ya ll to come in my bed, my love.  
Oh Bunnie...  
Bunnie took her by the paw and led her into her bed room. Sally crawled up on to the  
bed, laying on her back, cushioned by her pillow, beckoning her love bunny forward.  
Bunnie, scooted up the bed, catching Sally s left leg and lifting it up and to the left,  
spreading her sex a bit, making her moan as Bunnie kissed her, her other paw lightly  
caressing the damp cunny! Sally gripped the sheets as her love kissed her way to Sally s  
breasts, suckling and caressing them, her metal fingers lightly tickling Sally s cunny,  
making her squeal and giggle at the same time! Bunnie loved to drink in Sally s milk,  
soo sweet! Sally moaned for more, Bunnie lapped at her nipples and then slipped down  
to lick at the edges of Sally s sex, teasing her, making her moan and cry out for love, only  
to hold her there! Bunnie pulled back, rolling Sally onto her paws and knees, Sally s tail  
wiggling wildly, looking back at Bunnie. Bunnie smiled ran her fingertips across Sally s  
sex, lightly massaging the damp slit, spreading it to let her scent fill the air. Sally gasped  
and moaned, pushing at the hard fingers. Bunnie lightly slurped her tongue from clit to  
just under Sally s tailhole, never touching it. Sally trem and and gaped, Cooing loudly!  
Bunnie licked Sally up and down with a series of short teasing licks, making her pant and  
whine, moaning loudly when she applied pressure to Sally s clit. Bunnie pushed her  
muzzle against Sally, slurping up and down her moist sex, slipping her tongue slowly into  
her slot, Mmming at the sweet taste she had! Sally jerked slightly, panting and cooing as  
Bunnie s tongue delved just inside her dripping sex!  
OH BUNNIE!  
Bunnie pulled out, panting softly, she smiled and slurped her tongue slowly across  
Sally s sex, making her OH! loudly. Bunnie enjoyed the sweet cunny, feeling her  
tremble and pant, as she slowly spread her sex, pushing her nose into her and exhaling  
warm breath into her, Sally came alive, jerking and yelping! nie nie continued to blow  
into her love, pushing her muzzle deeper into her, making her tremble and pant hotly.  
Bunnie was fully inside Sally, her tongue snaking out to drive her wild, the horny  
princess pushing at her, humping her muzzle. Bunnie held her muzzle still, letting Sally  
do the work for her, feeling Sally s sex get damper as she started to cum, coating Bunnie  
with a sweet clear coat of love! Sally cried out, collapsing and panting, Bunnie pulling  
out to lick her muzzle clean, laying against Sally s back. Sally turned to kiss her bunny,  
panting. Bunnie wanted to give her love more! As Sally ca dow down, they moved into  
a 69 to lap at each other s cunny. Bunnie slipped her very long agile tongue back into  
Sally s dripping sex. Sally cried out, burying her muzzle into Bunnie s sex, making the  
hot and horny bunny yelp and moan as she delved into her Love s tasty sex. They  
trembled and jerked, Bunnie s muzzusheushed into Sally. They muzzled each other,  
licking as far as their tongues could reach, Sally screaming as Bunnie s tongue caressed  
her cervix! They muzzled each other to a crashing screaming orgasm, trembling and  
jerking as post orgasmic tremors passed through them. They made laid there to rest for a  
while, licking each other s muzzle clean before falling a restful panting session.  
Mmm, that was great, ready for morely gly girl?  
Oh yeah!  
Bunnie tookly bly by the hand and lead her through an door, into a hot springs type room,  
steam rising from a pool.  
Oh Wow, is this why you took the hut near these rocks?  
Yep, turns out my metal parts are waterproof. , Bunnie grinned.  
Oh Bunnie... , Sally whispered.  
Bunnie held her, caressing her face.  
Sally girl...  
Bunnie smiled, leading her to sit on the pool edge, eyes never leaving her lovely body.  
Sally sat next to her, cupping her face and gently kissing her, feeling Bunnie lean into the  
kiss!  
Oh Sugar girl! , Bunnie blushed!  
Be with me, sweetfur. Just be with me.  
Sally lead her into the water, holding Bunnie to her, her breasts pressed to Bunnie s, they  
just stood there, holding each other. Bunnie guided Sally into a loving kiss. Sally  
trembled as she locked muzzles with Bunnie, feeling her tongue and Bunnie s caressing  
each other as they held each other. Bunnie guided Sally s paws to her breasts as she  
caresSallSally s. Sally blushed, her paws trembling as she lightly stroked the large C-cup  
mounds. Bunnie murred to her as she caressed and rolled Sally s firm full breasts. Sally  
couldn t help but moan, Bunnie had a light loving touch and her metal fingers, soo cool  
and gentle!  
Oh Bunnie, don t stop.  
Thought never crossed my mind!  
They played with each other s breast for a while, Sally bent down, taking a nipple into  
her mouth and nursed, finding rich warm ready milk. Bunnie moaned and jerked,  
holding Sally to her, trembling.  
Oh Gawd, Sally, I...I Love Ya with all my heart!  
I know sweetfur, I love you too.  
Sally smiled and guided Bunnie to nurse at her breast, moaning and caressing Bunnie s  
face, calling her a sweet little bunny. Sally lead Bunnie to the shallow end of the pool,  
licking her nipples, rolling her breasts as she licked her way down to nose Bunnie s sex,  
making her jerk and cry out in shook and joy!  
Oh oh OH MY GAWD!  
Bunnie spread her metal legs farther, gripping Sally s head with her metal paw, the pool  
edge with the other! Sally licked around her sex, teasing her, before sliding her tongue  
across the damp musky slit. Sally started to push her tongue in, Bunnie stopped her.  
No wait! I thought I heard something , Bunnie whimpered.  
Sally waited while Bunnie strained her amazing hearing.  
False alarm. . Bunnie giggled.  
Now, where was I? , Sally smiled and slipped her tongue in to drive her wild.  
Bunnie arched her back crying out and shaking wildly. Sally, with one paw on a firm  
breast and the other spreading the diousious slit, thumb on the clit, enjoyed the taste of the  
bunny. Her tongue delving deep enough to feel about, finding a few spots that made  
Bunnie make delightful sounds. Bunnie trembled, pushing her metal hips at Sally,  
whining and jerking when Sally s tongue found a nerve spot, or when she applied  
pressure to her clit! Sally let her muzzle get soaked before pulling out of her and slipping  
behind her. Bunnie moaned, feeling Sally s paws cup her firm large breasts, hefting them  
as she rolled them and tweaked the nipples. Sally smiled as she slid a paw down to tease  
Bunnie s sex, stroking the edges of it, making the bunny moan and jerk wildly. Bunnie  
moaned and cried out at the top of her lungs. Sally licked her neck, slipping her fingers  
in enough to love Bunnie, making the bunny almost beg to be taken! Sally fingered  
Bunnie slowly, reviling in the feeling of the large breasts heaving her against paw, the  
twitching jerking young body pressed to her. Bunnie was in heaven, Sally loved her with  
all her heart. Sally blinked as she ended up pushing three fingers deep into Bunnie, who  
came to a head, having a big orgasm. Sally held her close as she threw back her head and  
screamed, body jerking wildly and nearly coming out of her arms.  
AAAHHHHAAAA, SALLY GIRL, I M COMMMIIINNNGGGGG!  
A second later, Bunnie lay limp against her, panting and trembling with joy, twitching  
with post orgasmic tremors. Sally licked her neck, laying her back and licking her  
breasts lovingly as they lay there. Bunnie opened her eyes, weak and smiled softly.  
Oh Sally, I love ya soo.  
And I you, my sweetfur. , Sally smiled as she cupped Bunnie s dripping sex,  
thumbing her clit, sending her into a second wave of jerks and twitches. Bunnie lay  
there, letting Sally stimulate her into a series of tiny orgasms till they curled up against  
each other and sighed happily.  
What did you think?  
That was wonderful!  
Thank you.  
And that is the beginning, my love.  
OH Bunnie!  
Oh Sally!  
Sally shyly reached a paw out to shyly caress Bunnie s cheek and neck. Bunnie cooed to  
Sally, pulling her into a gentle kiss, feeling Sally s B-cups pressing against her. Sally  
made happy sounds as they kissed, slipping her arms around Bunnie s neck, feeling  
Bunnie s paws rubbing her back. Bunnie s paws slowly slide forward to rub the s ofs of  
Sally s breasts, feeling the Princess shiver and moan. Sally sighed softly as Bunnie broke  
the kiss, smiling broadly at the sight of Sally s B-cups. Sally arched her back and  
moaned as Bunnie began to roll the Firm full breasts, rubbing the hard nipples, lapping at  
the lovely cleavage. Sally s blush deepened as she cooed and whimpered happily as  
Bunnie took a nipple into her mouth, sucking hungrily as she rolled the other breast,  
rolling and tweaking the nipple, pulling lightly at times. Sally shyly reached out with  
loveing paws to cup Bunnie s C-cup breasts, feeling Bunnie stiffen and moan softly,  
vibrating Sally s nipple. Sally moaned back and slowly rolled the large firm mounds ,  
caressing them lightly, tweaking the nipples and finding milk on her fingers. Bunnie  
smiled and pulled off of Sally s breast, she laid back, caressing Sally s breast, guiding her  
to nurse, watching Sally s eyes light up as she took the offered nipple and drank deeply  
of the warm rich milk. Bunnie moaned and stroked Sally s ears, cooing to her and rolling  
one of Sally s breasts lightly, letting the Princess drink her fill. Sally was a good  
Princess, she drank deeply and lifted her muzzle to kiss Bunnie softly, they held each  
other, caressing each other s breasts, making soft sounds of happiness. Bunnie slipped a  
paw down Sally s body. Sally blushed and Ohed as Bunnie s soft furred paw lightly  
rubbed the edges of her wet sex, stroking the labia and thumbing her swollen clit, making  
her jerk and moan loudly. Bunnie didn t want Sally to have all the fun, she guided  
Sally s paw to her sex. Sally hesitated.  
What s wrong sugarfur?  
I...I m just a bit nervous today.  
That s okay, just relax and be with me.  
Sally s paw lightly stroked the edges of Bunnie s sex, a light feathery touch that made  
Bunnie jerk and gasp, eyes closed! Sally grinned evilly and pulled back.  
No...no sugarfur, don t stop! Do that again! , Bunnie cried, holding Sally s paw  
to her.  
Sally giggled and repeated her caresses, watching Bunnie tremble and jerk with joy!  
Sally Oh loudly and trembled when Bunnie s metal paw returned the light strokes! The  
pair lightly caressed each other, free paws caressing their chests. Bunnie felt Sally was  
wet enough and lead her to the bed. Sally lay on her back, as Bunnie kissed her deeply,  
tongues dueling as their paws rolled breasts slowly. Bunnie broke the kiss, licking  
Sally s neck.  
I need ya, my sugarfur, my sweet Sally girl, be with me.  
Sally nodded. Bunnie straddled Sally s chest, her breasts pressed against Sally s tummy,  
Sally s against hers, as she leaned down, lapping at her sex. Sally blushed and cooed.  
Lick me, sugarfur! , Bunnie urged.  
Sally nodded, her tongue playfully flicking across Bunnie s sex, loveing her taste, musky  
yet sweet. Sally licked up and down the sweet smelling sex of her lover, moaning as  
Bunnie returned lick for lick. Sally began caressing Bunnie s buns, making her moan and  
gasp, slowly pushing her muzzle into Sally, who cried out!  
OH BUNNIE!  
Sally girl!  
Yes!  
Sally pushed her tongue into Bunnie, who jerked and moaned, pushing her muzzle into  
the tight Princess, feeling her jerk hard and push up! Sally licked wildly inside Bunnie,  
feeling Bunnie s muzzle inside her was incredible, she moaned and whined into Bunnie s  
sex, suddenly pushing her muzzle in, feeling the tightness of Bunnie around her! They  
muzzled each other lovingly, building up the pace slowly, till they were humping madly  
at each other, shaking and making noises inside each other! The sounds of slurping  
muzzles filled the big bedroom, the twitching females reaching their climaxes together!  
Sally cried out first, literally screaming into Bunnie who cried out into Sally. They drank  
deeply of each other s juices, shaking and jerking as waves of pleasure washed over  
them. They pulled out with twin slurps, Bunnie turning to kiss Sally, licking her muzzle  
clean as Sally licked Bunnie s clean, kissing her lovingly. They lay in each other s arms,  
Bunnie lightly caressing one of Sally s breasts, rolling it lightly with her metal paw,  
making Sally sigh happily and gasp lightly as she cuddled with her. Sally cooed and  
nuzzled Bunnie, yawing as Bunnie pulled up the covers, the pair slipping into relaxed  
contented sleep.  
The next morning, when Sonic went looking for Bunnie at her hut, he found a  
note stateing that she was rooming with Sally and her hut was open to whomever wanted  
it. He rushed over and found Bunnie making breakfast, Bunnie s stuff was in the spare  
bedroom. Sonic found Sally and asked her what was

Well, you got your own place and I needed some company. Bunnie was more  
than willing to share this place with me. Right Bunnie?  
Right Sally girl.  
Sally smiled inwardly as Bunnie shot her a flirty wink behind Sonic s back. He would  
never understand why they moved in. He did eventually find out, but never gave it much  
thought. He never understood that Sally had needs he couldn t fulfill, that only Bunnie  
could satisfy. Life goes on in Knothole, maybe just a bit better now.


End file.
